1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety closures for use on containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety closure for use on a container, wherein the safety closure includes a tamper-indicating band having child-resistant features.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to provide a safety closure for use on a container neck portion, wherein the safety closure includes tamper-indicating means integrally formed therewith and wherein the tamper-indicating means includes a removable, detachable or frangible portion thereof which must be removed, detached or otherwise broken prior to a first removal of the safety closure from the container neck portion. In the absence of an unbroken tamper-indicating means, an individual is thereby notified that the container has been previously opened. It is therefore desirable to provide a safety closure for use on a container neck portion, wherein the safety closure is provided with tamper-indicating means.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,318 to Smalley teaches a closure with a child-resistant tamper-proof band frangibly attached thereto and removable therefrom. Removal of the closure from a container neck portion to which the closure has been snap-fit thereon requires prior removal of the tamper-proof band from the closure. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,599 to Fillmore teaches a closure having a tamper-indicating band which must be removed from the closure prior to removal of the closure from a container neck portion to which the closure has been snap-fit thereon. However, it is furthermore desirable to provide a safety closure threadingly fit upon a container neck portion, wherein the safety closure includes a tamper-indicating band frangibly attached thereto, and wherein the tamper-indicating band remains affixed to the container neck portion upon a first removal of the safety closure therefrom.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,829 to Stubbs teaches a tamper-resistant, child-resistant cap assembly having a cap portion connected to a captive band by a tear-away portion. Upon removal of the tear-away portion, the cap can be removed from a container neck portion to which the cap has been snap-fit thereon, wherein the captive band remains affixed to the container neck portion. However, it is furthermore desirable to provide a safety closure threadingly fit upon a container neck portion, wherein the safety closure includes a tamper-indicating band frangibly attached thereto, wherein the tamper-indicating band remains affixed to the container neck portion upon a first removal of the safety closure therefrom, and wherein the tamper-indicating band includes locking means for engaging cooperating locking means provided on the safety closure.